All Hallow's
by Kaitmiller17
Summary: A short little Halloween story for all you pervs. ;)
1. Chapter 1

All Hallow's Eve

"Are you ready for the party tomorrow?" Liz asks excitedly as she, Tsubaki and Patty sit across from Maka.

"Huh? I'm not going remember?" Maka looks up from her book. She was the first one to their lunch table and decided to read while she waited.

"Oh, yes you are! No way in hell are you missing this chance to reel in your man!"

"No. I'm going to miss the chance to make a huge fool of myself though."

"Tsubaki, back me up here!'

"Maka, it's going to be fun. We're all going, it would be a shame if we missed you."

"I'm not going, besides I don't have a costume."

"Oh honey, that excuse won't work on us. We've got you covered, right Patty?"

"Hai!" Patty pumps a fist.

"I'm still not going."

"Soul's going to be there eyeing up other girls if you don't show up and rock the party like you own it."

"That's what he'll be doing anyways because there's no way you can get this," She gestures to herself, "to look hot."

"We'll drag you there. There's three of us and only one of you."

"I'm not going."

"If I can make you look hot, will you go?"

"Haha, yeah, if you can do that then I'll go."

"Promise?"

"Meister's oath."

"You just made that up."

"Maka oath."

"You made that up too."

"Pinky promise." Maka offers out her tiny finger.

Liz grins and shakes it with her own.

"Girls we've got things to do. Everyone come to the Gallows tonight after school."

Maka nods nervously and Tsubaki smiles brightly.

"We'll be there."

AN/ Part 2 up on Halloween


	2. Chapter 2

All Hollow's Proper

So, here I sit, uncomfortable but undeniably going to the party. Liz definitely came through on her part of the deal…I look hot.

Liz jumps up and down excitedly.

"What do you think?!"

"I think you're the worst."

"Soul's going to lose his shit trying to keep all of the guys off of you."

I stand up from the bed and walk in front of the full length mirror to check myself out again.

Basically I'm a bunny. I have on tiny pink shorts with pink fishnet stocking underneath and a pink sweater that only goes to the bottom of my breasts. There's fluff on the cuffs and around the very low-cut collar, which Liz has managed to prop my boobs up through so I have way more cleavage than natural, that matches the fluffy legwarmers that go almost to my knees. I have on little pink flats and pink bunny ears along with a white tail that pull the whole thing together. That's just the clothes, might I add. My hair is also down in loose curls and I have hot pink eye shadow and my eyes are lined thickly with liner and mascara.

I turn around and look to my friends. Tsubaki is wearing a Jane costume to match Black Star when we meet at the party and Liz and Patty have decided to pay tribute to the old days by dressing as thugs.

"Let's go girls! We have a hottie to show off tonight!"

I can't help but growl as I follow them out of my apartment. We pile into Liz's car and she takes of down the road towards the Gallows. In just the few minutes it takes to get to Kid's I'm nervous as hell. I'm half in love with my roommate/partner but he has no idea that I'm even a girl. The plan tonight is to show him otherwise.

"Alright, let's prowl!" Liz shouts as she gets out of the car.

I don't move at first and Liz opens my door as soon as she can and drags me out.

"I'm coming!"

"You were hesitating! You can't hesitate tonight, you have to show him how hot you are!"

"I don't think I can do this. Can't I just hang with you guys?"

"I'll be trying to get some action of my own, so, no. Tsubaki and Black Star are going to be sneaking off and sucking face somewhere-"

"Hey!"

"It's true!"

"Maybe after the party but not while were here!"

"You're still going to be dancing together though, right?'  
"Yeah."

"And Patty has a boyfriend too."

"You're ditching me in this?!" I wave to myself.

"Oh trust me, you won't be lonely."

She grins at me before turning and walking towards the Manor. I follow her, Patty and Tsubaki in and we find ourselves in a massive group of gyrating bodies. A familiar head of blue hair comes up and sweeps away Tsubaki and another boy takes Patty. Liz gives me a thumbs up and a wink before disappearing into the crowd too.

I guess I'm on my own.

Hm. I go over to the tables where food is set up and I grab myself some punch. The strong scent of vodka hits all my senses as I take a sip and the liquid feels warm going down. Hell, I'm going to need this.

"Looks like someone's gotten into the punch."

I turn to find my partner. And I groan at what he's wearing, or rather, what he's holding. He's in a basic uniform but I can't make out the badge in the dim lighting. The thing that tells me I've been played this whole time is that Soul is holding a net.

"Let me guess. You're some kind of animal control guy."

"That's what I was told. But what I wanna know is what _you're_ wearing."

Time to work, girl. Liz'll hound me if I don't take a chance.

"I'm a bunny. Silly!"

"Oh, I know what you are-"

"So, what's your problem?"

"N-nothing. I don't have a problem with it at all!"

"You sound a little defensive, you alright?" I can't believe I'm pouting right now!

I take a step closer to him and put my hand on his face.

"You feel hot."

"N-no, I'm fine!" His breathing is a little rough and his palm is sweaty when he gently removes my hand from his cheek.

"Are you sure? I know this isn't your thing, too many people, but we could go somewhere more private if you'd like." I purr at the end of my sentence and place a palm onto his chest.

"I just need some water, that's all. I'm a little thirsty."

I look around and it doesn't surprise me when the only drinks set out are several cauldrons of punch.

"Let's go to the kitchen then." It'll be empty.

"Yeah, okay."

Soul hesitates before following me. He eventually does and I can practically feel him staring as he walks through the room behind me and to the kitchen.

Once through the swinging doors the music is blocked off sufficiently enough and the kitchen is almost peaceful.

"So, what were you up to before you found me?" I ask as I go to a cupboard and grab a glass.

"Same as usual."

"Avoiding everyone?" I turn and give him a stern look.  
"Yeah. Maybe." He looks away.

I fill up the glass and take a sip before sliding it in front of the seat he's taken at the counter. I mae sure to lean over more than I normally would and his eyes travel from my neck and down the front of my sweater.

"Can't be helped, I guess." I sigh out as I walk around the counter and take a seat beside him.

"Sorry, I'm no fun at parties."

"You know I hate parties too."

"You look like you fit in pretty well here."

"I've only talked to you since I got here."  
"Lucky me."  
"Lucky?"  
"Of course. It means that when that punch hits you I won't have to drag your ass off any guy in your site."  
"You've never seen me drunk before, so don't go making any wild assumptions."

"I'd like to see Miss Maka Albarn let loose for once."  
"Oh, it's on."

Hm, and Mr. Soul Evans has no idea who he's up against.

"Let's get started then, Ma-ka."

I smirk and get up to leave the kitchen. He follow me quickly out and we head right for the food table to fill our glasses with punch.

We both chug back a glass and fill them up again.

"We should play a little game." Soul says with a devious glint in his red eyes.

"Like?"

"Two truths and a lie."  
"We haven't played that in a long time."  
"Well, we'll have different rules this time. If someone guesses right then the asker drinks but if the y guess wrong then they drink."  
"I like the sound of this."

"You always say yes to a challenge, Maka."

"And you always jump into things without thinking."

Me grins that shark-toothed smile that I've always loved and he takes me by the hand back into the kitchen.

"You get to start."

"Alright, give me a second to think."

What could I use so that he won't be able to guess…? Hmm, maybe start easy?

"My favourite colour is green. My favourite animal is a rabbit. My favourite candy is sweetish berries.

"You're favourite colour is red."

I take a large swig of my drink and watch as Soul starts to think; his face twisting up without his knowing. His red eyes meet mine again and they seem to smile along with him.

"My favourite colour is green. My favourite candy is Pocky. And my favourite animal is a wolf."

"You can't just steal all my answers like that!"

"Can you answer it or not?"

"Your favourite candy is M&M's." I roll my eyes at him.

"See? Easy. Your turn again." He takes a drink.

"All those insane pranks that went on last April Fool's were the girls and I. My favourite Manga is Tsubasa. Or I play League of Legends."

"Shit. This is a good one. None of these are things anyone would expect you to do. I think I'll go with…you playing Lol."

"Wrong. Drink up; my favourite Manga is Alice of the Country of."

"Damn." He drinks with a small smirk on his lips. "So, it was real you girls?"  
"Yeah, we did good didn't we?"

"You got me, that's for sure…and I can't believe you play Lol."

"Blame Star for that one. I got super bored when you were away on Death Scythe business and he got me into it."

"That makes a lot more sense now."

"Your turn."

"Alright, Alright. Hmm…I've secretly been playing the piano and writing songs behind your back. My middle name is William…I play Lol."

"You don't play Lol."  
"How'd you know so quickly?"  
"I asked Black Star when he taught me. He said you didn't."  
"That's almost cheating."  
"Mm. And you weren't really playing piano behind my back. I knew, I just didn't say anything."

"So, what about my lame ass middle name?"

"Suits you…but it isn't lame."  
"You're turn."  
"Hmm. I secretly write fanfiction. My middle name is Mavis. I love it when it rains."

"You're middle name is beautiful."

"H-how do you know it was true?"

"You don't write fanfiction."  
"How do you know?"  
"I just do, now, drink up."  
I take my swig and meet his eyes. He seems completely normal; just like I feel.

"The alcohol's not affecting you at all is it?"  
"No. And you either."

"And here I thought I was going to get all these crazy things out of you."

"I'll tell you some crazy things if you want. Only 'cause it's you though."  
"Like what?"

"How about we change our game?"  
"Okay?" Where's he gong with this?

"Alright. I'll pick a theme and then say something and you'll have to beat it. We keep going until someone can't up the anti."  
"Okay, I think I got it."

"Alright. Crazy things you've done. The guys and I once took a wheelchair from the hospital and rode it around all night."

"We stole two shopping carts and raced down Main Street."

"I got dared to sneak into Stein's lab and take a beaker."

"Did you?"

"Of course. I'm cool, aren't I?"

"Yeah, sure."

He shakes his head then looks at me expectantly.

"We went streaking once."

"No fucking way!"

"My friends are insane and get me into tons of trouble."

"I think I need to keep an eye on you more…"

"Can you beat me?"

"Yeah, I can."  
"Really?"  
"We went streaking in the snow."

"Damn."

"Drink up."

I take a swig.

"Embarrassing things you've done."

"Oh shit."  
"Your game."

"I know, I know. Just go."

"That hissy fit I threw when we were trying to chain resonate."

"_I_ even felt embarrassed when you did that."

"So, Mr. Cool, what have you done that's embarrassing."

"Hmm. I left a girl a love letter once but I put it in the wrong locker."

"No way! Who was it?!"

"I'd rather not say."

"Keep it as a trump card." Hopefully he'll need it.

"I'd rather lose."

Damn.

"We'll see. One time a guy asked me out and I literally yelled and ran away."

"Who?"

"I'll keep that as a trump card. Your turn."

The kitchen door slams open and Liz, Patty, her boyfriend, Tsu and Star all walk in.

"You two better get your asses out here and start dancing. If you were going to stay cooped up alone in the kitchen you could have both stayed home!"

"You know neither of us wanted to come." I say pointedly.  
"Well, you're here now! Come get your dance on!"

"We'll finish our game later, Maka, we'll go sate their desires first."  
Wow, that was really hot.

He takes my hand and leads me out behind our friends and into the tight knit ball of limbs and ass.

I have no idea how the hell to dance to this kind of music, or any really, so I do a quick survey of everyone else and it scares me a little…being that close to Soul? Hell, I want to be. Badly. But I'm nervous still.

I slide my arms around his neck and he places his familiar hands on my hips.

He guides me into and swaying motion and sways along with me.

Okay, I can totally do this. Just a little…

I move in closer to him so our bodies are pressed against each other and our hips are swaying as one. I can feel his grip tighten for just a second before it loosens again.

I like being this close, I really do. And just for now I'll be selfish and not think of whether or not he wants to be this close with me too.

Something is me heats up and this just feels right. Apparently something heats up in his too because his hands slide down from my hips and he cups my ass.

"Looks like I've caught you." He says low in my ear.  
"So, you knew we matched all along?"

"I'm not an idiot. I just refused to believe we were that obvious."

_We…We were._ That means…

I'm really hot now. Everywhere.

"W-what do you mean by that?"  
"Maybe it's just me then…wanting you."  
That's all I needed to hear.

"Take me home, Soul."  
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything."

We've stopped dancing now and he's let go of me.

That isn't going to fly with me.

"Soul, take me home. I want _you_ to take me home."  
He looks down at me and I know he finally understands when my favourite toothy grin makes an appearance.

I've wanted this for a long time and now that I now he wants it too, well, there's no holding me back.

"Yeah, I'll take you home."

He takes my hand and pulls me along with him. We sneak through the room, undetected by our friends, and to the front door where we slip out together.

The door is barely even closed before Soul pulls me to him in a hot kiss.

It's perfect, really, all I'd need is him.

He breaks the kiss first and presses his forehead against mine.

"Who asked you out?"

"Kid."  
He smirks. "I'm glad you ran away. I tried to leave that note in _your_ locker but I just got too nervous and slipped it into the wrong one. Definitely the stupidest thing I've ever done."

"I would have said yes. No matter what it said."  
"I know that know."  
"Let's go then."

I don't care if I sound eager; I am.

"Whatever you say, Miss Bunny."

He takes a step and I walk right beside him. We walk the short distance home and I get more and more nervous by the minute.

There's definitely a difference between wanting this and doing it. I really don't know what to do when it comes to _it._

I fumble with my keys when I get to the door and it takes me a moment to get it unlocked. I walk in and turn to him. I relax a little when I see his own nervousness.

"Soul."

"Yeah."

He smiles that one-in-a-million smile that seems to only be for me and walks towards me. He pulls me to him and kisses me again. It's sweet at first but quickly picks up in heat like the one before.

His hands are on my waist and mine are in his hair. We kiss a little sloppily but it doesn't matter. His tongue slips into my mouth and I let mine roam around with his in a messy dance.

Yeah, this is it.

His hands slide down to my ass and he lifts me up. I wrap my arms around his waist and he carries me down the hall to his room. The door slams against the wall when he walks in with me.

He throws me down onto the bed and I bounce a little before he jumps on top of me.

"Just going to make sure before anything happens…you're sure you're you, right? This isn't just the alcohol talking?"

"I've always wanted this."

That smirk returns and I grin back.

"I've always wanted you."  
"What took you so long?"  
"I've always been afraid to be turned down by you."  
"I'd like to be _turned down_ by you right now."

"God damn it, Maka."

He swoops down and kisses my neck. He kisses his way down beneath the collar of my sweater and bites roughly onto the junction between it and my shoulder

Soul finds the zipper of Maka's sweater and pulls it down until the front falls open. He continues kissing down her chest and across the curve of her breast. When he reaches the bottom he licks a line back up before reaching behind her and unclasping the hot pink garment.

Maka tugs on the bottom of his shirt and pulls it over his head.

Their hands both move down to start undoing buttons and zippers and it isn't long before they're both left in all their glory before one another.

Their kissing slows and Soul pulls away before looking down at her.

He kisses her chastely and leans over the edge of the bed to open up his nightstand's drawer. He pulls out a condom and rips into the package.

Maka takes it form him and pulls the rubber circle from its foil. She puts it over his already hard member and gently unrolls it down the shaft.

Soul shifts down and bit to position himself over her.

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah, I am."

He lines up with Maka and pushes gently into her. He gives one hard push and is soon all the way into her.

"You looked so damn hot tonight but I think I like you better like this."

"God damn it, Soul, just fuck me already!"

He chuckles lightly and stoops to kiss her again.

"Alright, love."

He steadies himself with both hands on either side of Maka's head and he eases almost all the way out of her. He keeps at that pace for a few thrusts before he starts to pick it up.

Maka sighs out heavily and with content.

She wraps her legs around his hips as he continues to plough into her and he bites down on the same spot on her neck as before; though this time harder.

She growls out his name and he thrusts even harder into her.

She feels it slip even deeper inside her and her head falls back and she mews out in pleasure.

"Maka- You're- beautiful."  
"I don't- give a damn right now, Evans!"

She grips his hair and pulls him down into a hot kiss and she can feel his smirk in it.

And, really, she doesn't give a damn.

He can feel her. His crazy best friend, and now lover, winding up like a corkscrew; ready to blow.

Soul gives it his all in the last moments of their engagement and brings them both to moaning each others names as they let go.

Everything in them seems to tighten up all at once and then loosen all the same.

Maka's hands slide from Soul's hair and her legs drop from his hips. He moves off of her discards their condom and slumps down onto his back beside her.

Their breathing is in sync but heavy and the sound fills the room.

Maka rolls to face Soul and he rolls to meet her. He takes her hands in his and moves in and kisses her yet again before resting his forehead against hers.

They fall asleep just like that.

AN/ So the story behind this story: I wrote this awhile back and never got around to publishing it. As soon as Halloween came around I really wanted to publish the Eve part on the Eve and the All Hallow's Proper part on the actual day (That's why the Chapter one was so bitty), so that's what I tried to do. Problem: I had no Hallow's plans this year so planned to publish this last night BUT the girlfriend asked me out and I didn't get a chance to come home to publish :( Soooo, I published this as soon as I could...I'm not exactly sure what I was going for with this (Lemons aren't my thing so where there could have been one...there's just sex...but I don't have a story where they just...y'know _do it_.) but I hope that it peaks the interests of people :)

Anyways! (Even though it's a tiddy late) Happy All Hallow's Proper


End file.
